Alien Empera
How vexing it must be, Father of Ultra. The future of this "irreplacable planet" as you like to call it, has just ended! '-Alien Empera' is the main antagonist of Ultraman Mebius. Alien Emperor is known as the King of Darkness. He comes from a world where darkness rules over all, where there is nothing but stillness. He is the master of the aliens: Mephilas, Glozam, Deathrem and Yapool, who were later revealed to be just sacrificial pawns used for his own selfishness. Alien Empera appeared in the final 3 episodes of the Ultraman Mebius series (episodes 47-50). Alien Empera, as well as his creation, Armored Darkness are among the most powerful foes in the Ultra series. Alien Empera is the strongest Alien to ever threaten the Earth. Empera is sometimes called "Alien Emperor" or "Emperorian". Subtitle: Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 49,000 t *Origin: Dark Planet History Ultraman Taro Although not physically seen in the series, Alien Empera's story and character was first mentioned in episode 25 of the series,Ultraman Taro. Almost thirty thousand years before any of Ultra Brothers went to Earth, Alien Empera led an army of monsters to take over the Land of Light in Nebula M78, the home of the Ultras, and temporarily succeeded in doing so. However, the Ultras soon fought back, and destroyed many of his legions, like Yapool, and managed to repel his army of monsters. This event, now called the Great Ultra War, ended when Alien Empera dueled with Father of Ultra. Although the battle ended in a tie, both combatants received a matching scar on their hips that have reminded them both of their intensive battle from the past. However the emperor's wound forced him to retreat and he was not seen until the end of Ultraman Mebius' tour of duty on Earth Ultraman Mebius ''Ultraman Mebius''- Episodes 1-47 Before the events of Ultraman Mebius, Alien Empera opened a Space-Time Wave to lure aliens starting with a herd of Dinozaurs. The Emperor's return was heralded when the predator Bogal was lured to Earth and began reviving summoning many monster to Earth, like Sadora and Twin Tail. Following Bogal's destruction at the hands of Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Mebius, other Bogals, known as "Lesser Bogals," opened an Ultra Zone, a gate way to the Monster Graveyard. With the Ultra Zone opened, Alien Empera slowly began a reviving process starting with Yapool and hid his existence by creating and using gigantic robot, Imperializer once Yapool was cut off from Earth. However while Imperializer's strength was more than what Mebius could handle, the Imperializer was felled by both Mebius and Ultraman Taro. Alien Empera then recruited one of his top warriors, Yapool (from Ultraman Ace), to join two more generals, Glozam and Deathrem, along with a survivor from the original Ultraman series, Alien Mephilas. The four were all veterans of the great Ultra War the Emperor instigated ages ago. This coalition of aliens would soon be known as "The Four Heavenly Kings" as their intent was destroying Mebius to serve their Empera's demands. Shortly after Alien Psychokino informed Mebius about the Space-Time Wave, the Four Heavenly Kings began preparation of their plans. Eventually, even the might of Yapool was no match for Ultraman Mebius, and Deathrem and Glozam soon fell after him. Mephilas, realizing that he could not rule Earth, retreated to space, but was killed by Alien Empera himself for not completing the task, setting the stage for the final battle. The Advent of the Emperor Alien Empera began his world domination plan by encasing the sun in rock. He also summoned a group of Imperializers to attack different regions of the Earth. At first, Ultraman Mebius was losing the battle against the Imperializers, but after the people of Earth began cheering him on, Ultraman Mebius destroyed the Imperalizers with the same attack he used to destroy Mebius Killer, the Mebium Dynamite. However, excessive usage of the attack on the Imperializers became too much for Mirai's body to handle and thus Mirai was put in critical condition. Later, two more Imperializers appeared to wreak havoc, this time attacking GUYS HQ. GUYS managed to destroy one of the Imperializers, but was unable to destroy the second. Just as the second Imperializer was about to destroy the GUYS base, a blade slit it clean in half, destroying it completely. It was the blade of Zamusha, an alien swordsman who had unfinished business to settle with Ultraman Mebius (and Ultraman Hikari,) who had sided with GUYS so that Mebius would be his kill. Shortly afterAlien Fanton and Alien Psychokino, alien friends of GUYS appeared as well to assist them in the battle. With his army destroyed, Alien Empera decided to take over the Earth personally. The Alien destroyed much of Tokyo and finally encasing the Earth in darkness from the coating of stone on the sun. Zamusha tried to take out the Emperor in short order, by trying to impale Alien Empera with his blade, but the Emperor's superior strength and power was far greater than Zamusha's or what the others could handle and then Alien Empera proceeded to assault Zamshua with his shock waves. Just then, Ultraman Hikari arrived to assist in destroying Alien Empera but was blasted to the ground next to Zamusha. The two rivals decided to work together to destroy the Empera, and GUYS began striking back at Alien Empera as well, but none of their attack did not harm him. Following his assault on Zamusha and Hikari, Alien Empera turned his attention to the GUYS base, and decided to destroy it in order to kill Ultraman Mebius once and for all. Then as he fired a shock wave, Zamusha sacrificed himself and took the hit. Dying, Zamusha realized the truth of protection. Enraged, Ultraman Hikari grabbed Zamusha's blade and actually managed to cut another scar into Alien Empera's other side. Ryu of GUYS then charged towards Alien Empera in a kamikaze dive, but his ship was seemingly destroyed by a single hit of Empera's shock wave (In reality, Ultraman Hikari had saved him and taken him as his new human host.) Ultraman Hikari then unleashed his Hikari Blade, but was unable to even hit Empera, as the alien blasted him back with shock waves. At that critical moment, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius. Hikari and Mebius combined their Hikari Shot and Mebium Shoot, but the Empera simply neutralized the new beam with his cloak. Alien Empera decided to become offensive, and struck Hikari with another shock wave, knocking him to the ground. Alien Empera then struck Mebius with his signature move, the Dark Beam. Then after one shot, successfully destroyed Mebius. All seemed lost, but little did the Empera know that killing Mebius was the beginning of his end. Death Meanwhile in space, the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Ultra Seven, Jack, Ace, Taro, Leo, Astra, and 80) were all at work, destroying the rock that was coating the sun with their signature beams. They telepathically communicated with the GUYS team members, encouraging them not to give up hope. Meanwhile, Mirai was revived as a spiritual entity that merged with all the other members of Team GUYS as well as Ultraman Hikari, to which gave birth to a new form of Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave Mode. Alien Empera's powers were now futile as they were all deflected back at him by Mebius' new form. At that moment, GUYS' final METEOR, an energy-amplifier named "Specium Redoublizer" descended from the skies. Mebius fired a Mebium-Knight shot through the amplifier, severely weakening and wounding Alien Empera, whom was withering in agony as scale after scale was being ripped apart from his body. Meanwhile the captain of GUYS, Shingo Sakomizu suddenly merged with another Ultra that came onto the scene, Zoffy. Zoffy joined the battle, firing his M87 beam through the amplifier, and linking it with Mebius's beam. With Alien Emperor still not destroyed, Mebius performed a final technique, the Mebium-Knight Dynamite. The technique was so powerful it destroyed the amplifier and fatally wounded Alien Empera. As he was dying, Alien Empera finally recognized that it was the bond between the humans and the Ultramen that enabled Mebius to defeat him, realized the futility of his actions, and slowly transformed into light before dissipating. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Although not seen in full body, Alien Empera's cape, boots and gauntlets were briefly seen worn by Mecha-Zamusha. The newly revived Four Heavenly Kings attempted to resurrect the Emperor. To this end they held Ace and Taro hostage while partnering with Hikari (who was faking his betrayal of the Ultras). Mebius was forced to enter the valley of flames but did not do so alone. He was joined by Mech-Zamu, a robot warrior that had saved him from Imperliazer. He had come because he wished to understand Mebius notions about strength and comradery. The two battled against EX Zetton, resulting in Mecha-Zamu loosing his self repair function. Although they managed to get the BattleNzer, Mecha-Zamu did not make it. Later after all but Mephilas of the four heavenly kings were destroyed, the alien used the BattleNizer to revive him and revealed his real name was Ghost Reverse, something due to his purpose. By merging Mecha-Zamusha and the Giga Battle Nizer. However the Ultras were not about to let that happen all but Mebius, who was conflicted, fought the revived Mecha-Zamu but were outmatched by his skills and his telekinetic control of the Giga BattleNizer. It was Mebius who caught the weapon and he fought his new friend alone, managing to awken his true self. However Mephilas forced the BattleNizer into him, causing the rebirth of the Emperor to begin. Wishing to die as himself Mecha-Zamu was destroyed at his own request by his friend Mebius, averting the Emperor's return. Ultraman Ginga Alien Emperor is rumored to be the villain of Ultraman Ginga. He apparently had been using Armored Darkness as a data collector, gaining Data on every being the armor possessed to revive him. He has merged with the Spark Dolls of Ultraman Zero and Belial gaining an amalgamated form called Darker Gale. It is unknown of this is true at the moment, but using the Darkness Spark Darker Gale transformed every Ultra, Alien and Kaiju/Monster into a Spark Doll. Even the appearance of Ultraman Ginga and his Ginga Spark was not enough to stop him and the Ultra was also turned into a doll. However, Gale is later heard despising the Ultra when he sensed his inevitable return. As a result, he has his subordinate Alien Valky go to Earth with Dark Dummy Sparks and Monster/Alien Spark Dolls and give them to corrupt minded people most likely to cause chaos. The exact reason for this is unknown but it seems the Darkness Spark gains power from use of the Dark Dummy Sparks. Powers and Weapons Ultraman Mebius *Rezolium Ray: Alien Empera's strongest attack, He can fire a powerful red and black beam of Minus Energy from his left hand. It's capable of killing even an Ultra, who rank among if not the most durable race in the universe, in one shot. *Darkness Fear: From his hands, Alien Empera can launch shock waves that are strong enough to take down and weaken Ultras and Aliens. With this same power he can keep his opponent at bay, he also mentally put out the flames from explosion his arrival caused. Alien Empera also possessed telepathy and telekinesis strong enough to not only counter Alien Psychokino but send her flying back with but a thought. It is this power he uses to control his craft the Darkness Sphere. *Darkness: Although it is unknown how this ability is used, Alien Empera can coat the sun in a dark, rock-like entity to increase his own strength. *Cloak: Alien Empera's cape is strong enough to absorb or neutralize normal Ultra beams *Armor: Alien Empera's armor is strong enough to withstand normal Ultra Beams. He withstood the amplified beam of a super ultra and Zoffy's M87 beam for an extended period of time and still stood. *Darkness Sphere: Despite it's name Alien Empera's equivalent to the Ultras' Travel Sphere resembles a menacing ball of fire, it is shown in the Ultraman Mebius Gaiden to posses a pocket dimension within. *Mecha Zamu: After his death, he can resurrect again with his host called Mecha Zamu". This ability is also seen in Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Reverse. *Sword: Alien Empera used a giant sword in battle against Father of Ultra. Darkness Fear.jpg|Darkness Fear Resolution Ray.jpg|Rezolium Ray Cloak.jpg|Cloak Dark Sphere.jpg|Dark Sphere Trivia *Suiot Actor: Kenji Utsumi *Alien Empera was designed by Yasuhi Torisawa to resemble a 'Black Ultraman'. **His design was space of the appearance of Alien Empera in The Ultraman Manga where he appeared as a dark humanoid shadow. *The first part of the short clip of the duel between Ultra Father and the emperor was actually footage taken from a stage show, up until they both fell to their knees. *Despite being "new" to the Mebius series, Alien Empera had actually been mentioned before during the syndication of Ultraman Taro. *It has been stated that Ultra Father and Mother met only because she was the silver cross member that tended to his wound after his battle with Alien Empera, thus without the emperor's invasion, now known as the great Ultra War, Ultraman Taro would never have been born. *It is also said the exhibition of Alien Empera's power during the war caused Ultraman Belial's desire for greater power. Due to this he is partially responsible to Belial's fall. needed *The monsters in Alien Empera's depiction in Ultraman Taro episode 25 include the monsters Gandar, Sartan, Bemstar, Eleking, Jamila, Terochilus, Sadora, Snowgon, Varricane, Dancan and Black King *Even though he was an evil alien, it seemed he died in peace (because he finally understood the meaning of light) as his body disintegrated into particles of light. *Despite being one of the top three most powerful known dark forces in the Showa Universe (With Belial and Alien Reiblood) Alien Empera seems to have problems when it comes to recuperating compared to other more average villains. Ultra Father received a matching wound to his side but Ultraman Ken was not forced to recuperate for thirty thousand years. Also it was much easier to revive the Four Heavenly Kings while preparations had to made before hand for the Emperor to be revived. Gallery Alien Emperor taro.jpg|The depiction of the Great Ultra War in Ultraman Taro Alien Empera awsome.jpg Ultrmn Empra on scene.png Emperaaa.png Emperaa.png Empera.jpg Ultrmn Mbs Empra.png Empera_says_Bow_down.png Empera_says_Bow_down_to_Hikari.png|Alien Empera vs Ultraman Hikari Empera_vs_Mebius_pheonix_&_Zoffy.png|Alien Empera vs Ultraman Mebius & Zoffy Alien Emperor.jpg Ultr Empr trng t lght.png|Alien Empera turning into light Ultrmn Empra & Zgu.png|Empera dancing with Angel Zogu in a stage show Ultraman Aln Emprr.png images ko kan.jpeg mebius11.jpg|Ultra Father vs Alien Empera Big Three Stage2.jpg Big Three Stage.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Seijin Alien Empera Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Defeated Villians Category:Ultraman Hikari Kaiju Category:Deceased Characters